


Soccer Practice

by chaotickatie03



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Shot, Virgil Patton Deceit Remus and Thomas are only really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03
Summary: Logan has been crushing on the captain of the soccer team for a while. So one day he went to the soccer field to "study", while watching him practice.*This was my favourite one shot I wrote out of my one shots so I thought I'd post it here too*Cross posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728202
Kudos: 40





	Soccer Practice

Third Person  
Logan Sanders was calmly walking to the soccer field with his biology textbook to get some of his homework done. Though, that was his excuse for going to the field. In reality, he had a huge crush on the captain of the soccer team, Roman Prince, and wanted to go watch him practice.  
Walking up the steps of the old rickety bleachers, Logan went and sat at the very top away from all the people. From up here he could see the other players, Thomas Sanders (no relation), Remus Prince, and Deceit Snake. He could also see the cheer team, the captain Patton Moral was holding auditions for the new season, he could see Virgil Panic, Patton's best friend, beside him and helping him choose some of the cheer members, even though he himself isn't part of the team.  
Looking back down at his backpack, Logan pulled out his biology textbook and biology assignment they got today. It was due by the end of the week, but Logan liked to be on top of his homework rather than save it for the last minute. Every other question he would glance up at Roman who was either doing warm ups with the newbies or practicing shooting at the net.  
When the practice was over, Logan had only done half the first page. He quickly packed his things and started his walk home. He did this for most of the season. Enjoying the fresh air, and the view of Roman practicing.  
One day, during the March break practice, not a lot of the team members showed up and cheer didn't have practice today so it was only Roman, a couple of newbies and Logan out at the field.  
Roman noticed Logan had been coming to each practice this season, he only brushed it off saying he probably just really liked the sport. So on the quiet March break practice, Roman walked all the way up the rickety bleachers and sat down across from Logan.  
"Hey, you're Logan Sanders right? Smartest kid in school?" Roman questioned, once the silence had gotten to be too much for him.  
"Yes. And you are Roman Prince star athlete of the soccer team and most popular boy." Logan replied, keeping his voice monotone to not embarrass himself in front of him.  
"Do you maybe want to practice with me? I've noticed you come out here a lot and there's not many people today." Roman questioned, hopefulness in his voice.  
"Sorry, I have a test next week that I am studying for." Logan replied truthfully.  
"Ok, maybe next time." That was the start of many interactions.  
Whenever not a lot of players showed up, Roman would walk up the bleachers and asked Logan if he wanted to practice. Each time he denied him. Most of the excuses were false, as he didn't want to mess up in front of him. Sometimes, Roman would just accept the lie and go back to practicing. Sometimes he stayed and the two of them chatted. If Logan was being honest, he was falling more in love with the boy, the more they talked.  
Soon it was nearing the end of soccer season so less and less teammates were showing up. On a day when not even some of the newbies showed up, Logan thought it was time to confess his feelings.  
So, when he arrived at the field, he didn't climb up the bleachers, he made his way to Roman who was kicking a line of soccer balls in the net. Once Logan reaches him, Roman glanced up at him and smiled wide, a faint blush dusting Logan's cheeks.  
"So you finally decided to come practice with me, at the end of the season, huh?" Roman said, placing his hands on his hips. "What changed your mind Sanders?" He asked teasingly.  
"It certainly wasn't all your persuasions, Prince." Logan smirked, always enjoying the banter between the two of them. "Actually there was something I wanted to tell you." Logan added, rubbing at his neck nervously.  
"Shoot." Roman said, as he successfully got another goal.  
"I..... um.... IhaveahugecrushonyouandIdidnothavethecouragetotellyoubefore." He blurted out, face reddening by the minute.  
Roman stood there in shock. His mouth was a jar and a faint blush appearing on his face. He stood there for a minute too long, and Logan quickly turned around and dashed away. He didn't register the loud shouts of Roman calling his name.  
Having been taking soccer all his high school career with many other sports, Roman quickly caught up to him. Pulling him back by his arm, Roman swiftly pulled him against his chest and pulled Logan into a nice sweet kiss. Logan stood there in shock, eyes wide open, but soon closed his eyes and kissed back.  
Breaking away for air, Roman stares lovingly into Logan's eyes and held his face between his hands.  
"Logan, I've had a crush on you since the moment you first walked into my English class. I just never got the chance to talk to you so I didn't know if you loved me." Roman says sincerely.  
"I-I have had a crush on you since English too." Logan admitted, leaning into his hands.  
"How would you like it if I took you on our first date right now? I can walk you home? Not the greatest first date but it's very lovely today." Roman inquires, dropping his hand down to hold Logan's.  
"Sure." Was all Logan could say with his voice cracking, face starting to redden again.  
Before leaving, they quickly went back to the field where Roman got all his stuff, then the two of them, hand in hand, started heading towards Logan's house the long way. When they reached his house, Roman kissed him one last time on the cheek.  
"I will see you tomorrow, Love." Roman called out, as Logan walked up the steps of his house.  
"See you tomorrow dear." Logan blushed as he said the pet name.  
Stepping inside his home, Logan couldn't believe he finally confessed to his crush. With a deep sigh, Logan walked up to his room and started on biology homework that was due in two days that he was supposed to be working on while he was watching Roman.


End file.
